Just A Game
by ImintoDraco
Summary: It all started with an innocent game...    Okay, so this is my first story! I hope it won't suck too much and that you enoy it! Draco/Ginny/Hermione, rated M for later chapters


**A/N:** So, this is my first fanfiction! I've always read a lot of Dramione fics, but after reading way too much that would be good for any person, I realized that I had quite a few ideas myself, and I said  
>what the hell, let's try it :)<p>

**Rating:**M, for language and LEMONS in later chapters

**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione/Ginny (mentioning of several others as well, but they will not be significant for the story)

**Summary:** This story takes place in the 7th year at Hogwarts, in a world where Dumbeldore didn't die and the Golden Trio stayed at school. Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy, resulting in them  
>having bedrooms right next to each other. Ginny has been expelled in the end of her 5th year, as a result of her extremely inappropriate behavior, but after a lot of begging on her mother's side she was accepted back to the school.<p>

**Disclaimer:**All the characters are property of J. K. Rowling, except for a few that I made up, and the plot, which is also mine.

**_  
>Chapter 1:<strong>Late That Night

Hermione sighed and closed the book in front of her. A quick glance at the clock on her desk told her it was 11.30 so she stood up and headed for the bathroom. She took her time and enjoyed the shower, enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down her slender body. When she stepped  
>out, the whole place was steamy and it smelled of her favorite peach vanilla shower gel, just like all of her. With a flick of her wand the girl dried her long brown curls, before she cleaned the mirror, fogged up from the cloud of evaporated water in the bathroom. After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she slipped on the three sizes too big t-shirt that she always wore to sleep and exited the room. She grabbed the previously discarded book from the table and snuggled under the covers of the<br>bed, eagerly resuming her reading. After about ten minutes she finally had enough. Malfoy obviously had a party going in his room and she wasn't gonna put up with it anymore, as the laughter was very  
>disturbing. She angrily got up from her bed, leaving the book open on the pillow and headed through the door. She crossed their small and cozy living room and shoved his door open with such force that it produced a large 'bang' when hitting the wall behind it. "For Merlin's sake, can't you be at least the tiniest bit quieter?"<p>

Draco laughed at one of Blaise's jokes. He didn't really see why it was so awfully funny, but right now a lot of things seemed hilarious. Pansy reminded him that it was his turn so he poured himself another shot of  
>Fire Whisky that burned down his throat before speaking. "I'll take a dare." He grinned, waiting, but before the black haired girl could think of something, her friend Ashlee spoke. "Strip." She eyed the blonde's body with obvious desire in her eyes, before adding. "You can leave your underpants on..." He grinned even wider and got up, a little out of balance on his feet, but he managed to straighten himself. Then he slowly began swaying his hips to an inexistent beat, while he unfastened his already pretty loose tie. His hands traveled lower and started unbuttoning his shirt and he shot supposedly seductive looks to Pansy, Ashlee and Ginny who were trying hard to contain their giggling. Him, however, kept his face in a fake serious expression, trying to ignore Blaise's loud laughter. he undid the last button and let the shirt fall freely from his hands. The girls no longer felt like giggling, their eyes glued on Draco's sculptured torso, and now he was the one straining not to let a sly smirk take over his face. His long fingers undid the belt buckle, the button and the zipper followed. He sat back down, finally getting rid of his pants as well and looked at Pansy with a grin. "Dare," she boldly answered his unspoken question and he thought for a moment before speaking. "Make out with Ginny." The girls exchanged glances, than reached out for a shot before getting to their challenge. But just as their lips barely touched, the door flew open with a loud sound and at it stood a furious Hermione Granger.<p> 


End file.
